Hey, Bella
by the brunette girl
Summary: "Voy a hacer historia con esto" Señalo su guitarra y me sonrió. "Volveré antes de que nuestro bebé nazca, lo prometo. Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tu y el bebé tengan todo lo que quieran" TH. One Shoot


Todos los personajes pertenecen a** Stephenie Meyer**,_ Hey there Delilah_ pertenece a **Plain White T's**.

Yo solo me adjudico la historia

* * *

**Hey, Bella**

**.**

Jugar con el cubo de Rubik era la única distracción que había encontrado en ese momento. Me sentía realmente furiosa y herida, pues algo le faltaba a la habitación para que todo fuera perfecto. Mi novio.

Desde que nos conocimos todo se puso patas arriba. Yo era una señorita distinguida en mi pueblo, lo tenía todo, solo me bastaba con hacer tronar mis dedos y alguien estaría a mi servicio de inmediato. En cambio Edward solo era un loco mecánico. Lo había conocido una mañana de enero cuando mi auto se había averiado, y por suerte el estaba por ahí. Desde un principio me cautivo su mirada, pero aun más su personalidad. Aún recuerdo las canciones inventadas que tarareaba debajo del carro, haciéndome reír un poco, algo que en ese entonces era todo un acontecimiento. Después de eso, nada fue igual. Yo sonreía, cantaba, brincaba y andaba emocionada. A los cuatro meses de habernos conocido, decidimos comenzar una relación, cosa que me hizo más feliz aun.

Lo malo vino cuando les presente a mis padres al magnífico hombre que se había cruzado en mi vida. Orgullosamente, podía decir que Edward Masen, el mecánico del pueblo, era mi novio. Pero el clasicismo y egocentrismo se apodero de mis padres en ese momento. Me encerraron, prohibiéndome todo tipo de contacto con él. Llore por días, no soportaba eso. No tener a Edward hacia que mi corazón doliera, y al parecer el también estaba sufriendo.

Una noche, prepare mis cosas en las maletas que tenia, que resultaron muchas. No soportaba estar encerrada entre esas cuatro paredes. Como pude, me escabullí por la ventana, y luche por cargar las cuatro maletas que traía en mis manos. Camine alrededor de un kilómetro hasta encontrar un teléfono público, donde inmediatamente llame a Edward.

"_Oh por dios, mi vida. Entra al auto por favor, debes tener frio"_ Me había dicho, sonreí al recordarlo. El siempre era dulce conmigo, aunque bromeaba muy a menudo. Esa noche nos escapamos de todo para empezar de cero, y cuando hablaba de empezar de cero, era enserio. Lo único de valor que llevábamos eran mis joyas y el viejo BMW de Edward que aun continuaba reparando.

Al llegar a Seattle, no sabíamos ni donde estábamos parados, pero yo tenía claro que esa era la ciudad donde formaría mi vida con él. Las primeras semanas dormíamos en el auto ya que no teníamos lo suficiente para pagar la renta de algo. Edward trabajaba nuevamente en un taller de mecánica, mientras yo no hacía más que cuidar el auto. Amaba aquel BMW, se había convertido en mi lugar favorito. Me gustaba dormir pegadita a Edward en el sillón de atrás, me gustaba cantar a grito herido en las noches, me gustaba conversar sobre el capo, o comerme una hamburguesa bajo la luz de la luna. Por eso, y porque allí había sido mi primera vez con Edward amaba el auto.

Después de dos meses durmiendo en el BMW ya teníamos los medios para rentar una habitación. Nos pasamos a vivir a la casa de una anciana que tenía el segundo piso libre. Quedarnos ahí era barato y acogedor, y por eso estuvimos ahí por más de un año. Edward fue recomendado en una importante empresa de remodelación de autos, y aunque no había estudiado en la universidad, entro inmediatamente. Yo por mi parte había comenzado a trabajar en un jardín de niños como auxiliar, y con trabajo duro y mucho ahorro, entre los dos pudimos comprar una destartalada casita que remodelábamos de a poco.

Cuando manifesté a Edward mi deseo de entrar a hacer una carrera en la universidad de Seattle, el comenzó a trabajar más duro, y yo me quedaba con poco tiempo a su lado. Había decidido llamar a mis padres a ver si me querían apoyar, y aunque aun había rencor y problemas, decidieron ayudarme. Pague mi matricula y el primer semestre para estudiar fisioterapia, algo que desde siempre me había gustado.

Era feliz en la universidad, pero todo se fue al caño el día en que me entere que estaba embarazada. A pesar de ser la mejor noticia que Edward y yo recibíamos, al hacer cuentas nos dábamos cuenta de que era alimentar tres cabezas o estudiar, y era obvio que escogería la primera opción. Edward siguió con su arduo trabajo, pero no pudimos recaudar más dinero.

"_Vas a estudiar, cielo. Lo sé"_ me susurro una noche antes de que se fuera. Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a hacer, me había encadenado a su cuerpo para que no se despegara de mí.

En la mañana lo encontré alistando algunas de sus cosas y su guitarra. _"¿Me vas a dejar?"_ había preguntado con todo el dolor de mi corazón demostrado en los sollozos que salían de mis labios. Edward me dejaba, me dejaba embarazada tratando de sacar una carrera adelante.

"_Voy a hacer historia con esto_" Señalo su guitarra y me sonrió_. "Volveré antes de que nuestro bebé nazca, lo prometo. Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para que tu y el bebe tengan todo lo que quieran"_

Le rogué que no se fuera, que se quedara conmigo. Que me importaba un comino la carrera, que él tenía que estar en mi embarazo. Pero aun así se fue, jurándome que me amaba y que volvería.

Los meses pasaban y yo junto con mi bebe pasábamos todas las tardes en casa viendo la televisión. Tenía ya ocho meses de embarazo y a esta altura me preguntaba si Edward aun seguía amándome. Lo único que recibía de él eran cartas cortas y en todas decía lo mismo

_Bella:_

_Te amo._

_Te juro que antes de que nuestro bebé nazca volveré. Estoy haciendo historia, ya lo veras. Por ahora, siéntate en nuestra mecedora, tomate un té y acaricia tu barriguita por mí. Debes estar hermosa, si puedo llegare antes para verte embarazada._

_Te amo._

_Le comprare un osito al bebé, y cuando llegue, haremos una habitación para él._

_Te amo._

_Te envío el dinero de los otros semestres, yo se que tu puedes, te quedan dos años y terminas, tu sueño se cumpliría y seremos felices._

_Te amo. _

_Siempre tuyo, Edward_

Esa era la última carta que había recibido de Edward, hace una semana. Me molestaba que esas cartas, pasaron de ser diarias a semanales y de semanales a mensuales.

Y ahí estaba yo, embarazada que en cualquier momento daría a luz; esperando a que mi novio decidiera dejar de hacer historia y viniera a hacerme cariñitos, a acariciarme la barriga, a decirme que me amaba.

Suspire tristemente mientras me tomaba mi leche caliente. Encendí el radio, ya hace dos semanas que no lo hacía, y escuche algo que hizo que me atragantara.

_Edward Masen y su canción 'Que hay Bella" ha arrasado en todas las emisoras del país. Algo romántico y a la vez bromista, perfecto para dedicarla. Lo malo es que al parecer, será lo único que escuchemos de Edward, aunque está claro que siempre la vamos a recordar._

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda, las palabras del locutor sonaban tan…fúnebres. Limpie la lágrima que se había derramado, era mentira. Lo siguiente que escuche fue el suave sonido de una guitarra acompañado por una voz que yo conocía a la perfección.

_Qué hay Bella  
Que no te preocupe la distancia  
Estaré ahí si te sientes sola  
Escucha de nuevo esta canción  
Cierra tus ojos  
Escucha mi voz, es mi disfraz  
Estoy a tu lado_

Sonreí y subí un poco el volumen del radio, para así escuchar mejor su voz.

_Qué hay Bella  
Se que los tiempos se ponen difíciles  
Pero sólo créeme niña  
Algún día pagare las cuentas con esta guitarra  
Estaremos bien  
Tendremos la vida que sabíamos tendríamos _

_Esa es mi palabra_

Escuche su melodiosa voz hasta que la canción paro, entonces me sentí acompañada. Con una sonrisa tirando de mis labios, tome un abrigo y Salí de la casita dispuesta a dar un paseo, y de paso comerme el helado con maní que se me había antojado. Camine por los suburbios hasta que llegue a un puesto de revistas. Hojee algunas hasta que vi algo que me dejo helada: Edward estaba de portada de una de ellas. Sonreí y cuando la saque de su estante vi otras, las que rápidamente cogí y le pase al hombre del puesto para que me las cobrara. Como una adolecente de trece, corrí hasta mi casa para ver las revistas, pero cuando llegue encontré a un par de camiones de mudanza en frente.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta y entre endemoniada a la casa. Mi casa. No me podían sacar de allí, pues era propiedad de Edward y mía.

—¡¿Qué hacen?— Grite mientras esquivaba a los hombres que sacaban cajas rápidamente, ignorándome.— ¡Esta es mi casa y no me pueden sacar de aquí!— volví a gritar, pero parecía que nadie me escuchaba y eso solo lograba enojarme más. Seguí hasta nuestro cuarto y pare al hombre que llevaba varias cajas en sus brazos.— ¿Usted quien se cree para sacar eso de ahí, eh? Devuélvalo a donde estaba.

—No—respondió.

—¿Qué pretende, sacarme a patadas?

—No

—¿Es lo único que me va a decir?

—No

—¡Oiga!— grite alterada— No me crea estúpida. Ya verá. Llamare a mi novio y él lo sacara de aquí cuanto antes.

—Ya está aquí.— Bajo las cajas y pude ver el rostro de Edward a punto de soltar una carcajada—Te ves hermosa enojada y tan…embarazada.

Siempre me imagine que en nuestro encuentro yo saltaba alegre a sus brazos y lo besaba, pero en ese momento la rabia de la "mudanza" había invadido mi cuerpo y no hice otra cosa que golpear el brazo de Edward varias veces.

—¡Eres un tonto! ¡Como me haces esto!- grite sin dejarlo de golpear.— ¡Te odio! ¿No has entendido que mi vida es un asco sin ti? ¡Y el bebé! El necesita que le cantes, que le hables, que lo beses y todo eso mientras esta aquí metido— señale mi panza. Mi novio tomo mi mano pero yo me solté bruscamente.- Yo también necesito cariños, Edward. Así que quiero que te vayas de esta casa ahora. Quiero chocolate con masmelos arriba.—su cara de espanto desapareció y me mostró su sonrisa torcida. Lo amaba tanto. Comenzó a caminar camino hacia la puerta cuando me di cuenta que me faltaba algo.— ¡Espera! Quiero mi beso.

—Tonta Bella.— me dijo antes de poner sus labios sobre los míos con delicadeza. Sonreí contra su boca mientras atrapaba los mechones cobrizos de su cabello. Lo había extrañado como nunca, y al parecer el también. Cundo nos separamos junto su nariz con la mía y la froto, como lo hacíamos siempre.— Te amo, nena.

—Y yo a ti, pero quiero que me expliques que pasa con este cuento de la mudanza.

—Reparaciones, cielo. Mande hacer el cuarto del bebé, otro de huéspedes y una casa para perros, tal vez una que otra cosa en la cocina…— lo interrumpí con un beso antes de que continuara.

—Quiero que sea una sorpresa, Eddie.— me reí. A él le molestaba ese sobrenombre cuando otras chicas lo llamaban así, pero conmigo le gustaba.—Mi amor, el bebé tiene hambre.

Se rio y volvió a su camino hacia la puerta, mostrándome su sonrisa y enviándome un beso. Apenas salió, escuche gritos ensordecedores y me reí allí parada.

Ahora que había hecho historia, tenía una estrella en casa.

* * *

_Que tal? Merece review?_

_Vuelvo despues de tanto tiempo, lo siento._

_Espero que les guste mucho mucho (:_

_Y otra vez estoy estancada en Love Song, no se porque me pasa eso, realmente lo odio ¬¬_

_Pero se que en febrero la musa perdida volvera a mi, y tendre mas tiempo._

_Y Paramore viene! Estoy que me muero, ya tengo mi entrada :DDDDD_

_Bueno, no siendo mas me iré._

_Besos_

_**the brunette girl** (moras xd)_


End file.
